Lightners Moments ( TRADUCTION )
by Linola
Summary: Traduction de la série de scénette de vie de GlassFloors, sur le couple Kris/Susie. Les chapitres se suffisent à eux seuls, donc vous n'aurez pas de problème à les lire dans le désordre.


Hello tout le monde !

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec la traduction de la fanfiction de GlassFloors sur du Susie/Kris. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour cette traduction.

Au sujet de mes autres fanfic, je ne sais honnêtement pas si j'aurais un jour la volonté pour les continuer, donc seul le temps dira si elles reprendront un jour :/

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Kris était beaucoup de choses à la fois. Iel était un virtuose au piano, pour la joie et le scepticisme de sa mère qui voudrait qu'iel en joue plus souvent. Iel était timide et renfermé.e avec tout le monde à part ses proches, dont le seul à en détenir le titre jusque-là était son grand-frère. Iel était aussi apparemment flippant.e pour beaucoup des habitants de la ville, et malpoli juste à cause du silence dans lequel il se murait si souvent.

Il y avait pourtant une chose que Kris n'était pas. Iel n'était pas stupide.

* * *

Après plusieurs tentatives sans résultat pour essayer de rejoindre le monde des ténèbres, iel décida de combler au mieux le fossé laissé béant par cette perte. Iel voyait souvent les autres enfants rentrer chez eux ensemble, et comme iel n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de le faire auparavant, iel voulut essayer.

Kris avait une vague idée d'où est-ce que Susie disparaissait chaque jour après l'école, donc un matin, iel se leva plus tôt que d'ordinaire, dit à sa mère qu'iel irait à l'école à pieds, et attendit là ou iel pensait qu'elle était. Honnêtement, la partie la plus difficile de cette opération a été de réussir à convaincre Toriel qu'iel pouvait se débrouiller seul.e et que tout irait bien…

Il s'avérait que Susie vivait en périphérie de la ville, expliquant ses nombreux retards, et l'humain.e trouva un meilleur endroit où iels pouvaient se retrouver. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas venir directement chez elle, étant donné la distance, et qu'il était plus facile de se rencontrer à mi-chemin.

Ses problèmes commencèrent à la prochaine étape.

* * *

La cloche sonna, et l'attente impatiente de la classe fut enfin récompensée alors que tout le monde se mettait à bouger en même temps.

« B-Bien ! Que tout le monde se rappelle bien de ramener son travail demain. Je ne peux pas prolonger les délais cette fois ci ! » Cria Alphys à la foule grouillante qui quittait déjà la classe. Bien sûr, elle le ferait si iels leurs demandait. Elle était la prof cool après tout. Heureusement qu'iel avait fini son devoir hier soir, se dit il en mettant son sac sur son dos, et qu'iel avançait dans les couloirs.

Kris arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de son amie qui ne devrait pas être si difficile à trouver… Heureusement, personne ne le distrayait en se demandant où il était.

Iel était aussi sans amis que Susie, s'asseyant seul.e sur un banc à l'heure du déjeuner, juste assez loin du champ derrière l'école où tout les autres profitaient du temps frais de l'automne.

Mais Kris ne l'avait jamais vu là-bas, alors iel ne savait pas où regarder… Iel était sur le point d'abandonner, et de lui demander la prochaine fois qu'iel la verrait, quand iel s'arrêta net.

'Je suis un.e idiot.e…'

Iel se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'école vers le placard. Comme d'habitude, la porte restait désespérément fermée. Iel soupira tristement et se tourna, passant devant de nombreuses classes désaffectées jusqu'à ouvrir une des portes à sa droite.

Une carte vola d'un côté de la pièce à l'autre, rejoignant celles déjà tombées au sol. Certaines étaient plus éloignées que d'autres, témoignage de la lassitude qu'avait pris le lanceur au fil du temps.

Susie se tourna vers l'intrus, une remarque cinglante au bord des lèvres, alors même qu'elle ne savait pas qui c'était.

« Oh. Hey… »

Iel hocha la tête en guise de salutation et ferma la porte derrière sa personne.

« Comment étaient les… euh… Maths ? » Demanda-t-elle. Kris haussa les épaules, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, éloignant les pièces d'échec au sol qu'elle avait surement prévu de lancer ensuite.

Iel supposait que la porte contre laquelle iels s'appuyaient tous les deux et qui menait au placard était également verrouillée. Elle vérifiait toujours.

''Ennuyant…'' Fit-iel doucement.

« Ouais, ça sonne comme des maths… » Ricana-t-elle, jetant une autre carte. Elle fusa dans les airs pour finir par se glisser sous l'armoire à jeux. Susie soupira et tendit la main pour en attraper une autre, mais fut stoppée par son estomac bruyant. Elle jura dans sa barbe inexistante et serra ses bras autour de son ventre.

''Faim.. ?'' Demanda l'humain.e d'une voix douce.

« Huh ? »

Ouvrant son sac, iel en sorti le tupperware que Toriel lui avait donné ce matin-là. Depuis qu'iel avait commencé à partir plus tôt le matin, elle s'était mise à en préparer le soir. Iel le tendit doucement dans la direction de Susie, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Nan, c'est bon. J'ai, euh, mangé avant que t'arrive. »

Kris ne la cru pas une seconde, mais ne posa pas de question tandis qu'iel rangeait la boite dans son sac, non sans laisser une part de tarte à la cannelle et au beurre de caramel entre eux, ni sans feindre de ne pas voir comment la faim de son amie avait surpassé sa fierté.

« Eh bien, ok, je suppose que j'avais oublié le dessert. Merci Kris ! »

Susie avait tellement peu mangé qu'elle absorba la tarte. La part disparue en quelques secondes. Depuis le temps qu'iel la connaissait, iel ne l'avait jamais vu manger avec le reste de la classe, ni manger tout court.

En fait, la seule chose que Kris ne l'ait jamais vu manger en dehors du monde des ténèbres étaient des craies, et iel avait côtoyé des monstres pendant suffisamment de temps pour savoir que même pour eux, ça ne faisait pas un repas. Le fait que son sac à dos négligé et ses vêtements en lambeaux ne l'ai pas inquiété plutôt était une erreur qu'iel ne répéterait pas.

* * *

Kris n'était pas idiot.e. Heureusement, iel mangeait en quantité.

Convaincre Toriel qu'iel avait encore faim à l'école malgré son repas était assez facile. Elle avait fait attention à son alimentation depuis des années, et avait même avertis certains de leurs amis de surveiller cela. Le jus de fruit du père Alvin n'était jamais en sécurité lorsqu'iel était là, et Toriel commençait à manquer de cachettes pour tout le chocolat qu'elle gardait dans la maison.

Quand iel lui a dit qu'il avait du mal à suivre les cours à cause de la faim, elle doubla la taille des portions le soir même. Juste pour être sûr cependant, iel prit des paquets de chips comme collation pour l'après-midi et les mit immédiatement dans son sac une fois dans sa chambre.

« Sérieusement ? Tu as volé tout ça à la cafétéria ou quoi ? »

Kris avait presque dû remplir à ras bord son sac à dos pour transporter tout ce qu'iel avait récupéré.

''Non, ma mère me les a donné…''

« Et elle est d'accord pour nourrir un enfant qui n'est pas à elle ? Ta maman est gentille, Kris, mais pas si gentille. Bon sang, personne n'est aussi gentil… »

Elle s'interrompit avec nostalgie, passant ses ongles pointus sur sa veste mal ajustée avant que l'un ne se bloque finalement dans un petit trou.

"Elle ne sait pas."

« Elle ne sa- » Elle s'arrêta brusquement, sous le choc, avant de se mettre à rire bruyamment.

« Elle ne le… Ta mère pense que tu manges tout ça ?! »

Iel acquiesça. Le rire de Susie se transforma en un gloussement.

« Putain de merde, vraiment ? Comment peux-tu être si petit ? »

Kris haussa les épaules avant d'entamer les chips.

« Heh. Les humains sont tellement bizarres » Dit-elle avant de faire son nouveau truc pour faire disparaître son déjeuner en un éclair.

"Juste moi, je pense…"

Susie fit une pause de sa consommation pendant une seconde pour regarder son plus petit ami, le front plissé.

"Tu n'es pas bizarre, tu es intéressant" Conclut-elle. Elle l'avait dit si franchement que Kris tourna la tête vers elle, , mais elle était tellement occupée à engloutir son prochain morceau qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas.

'Intéressant ?'

Iel sourit. Iel aimait bien ça. Kris avait l'habitude de faire l'objet de regards inquiets d'étrangers, ou à des interminables agitations et platitudes de sa famille. C'était différent. Iel se détendit contre la porte du placard.

"Toi aussi tu es intéressante."

« Heh, merci, bizzaro. »

Iel résista à l'envie de lui rappeler qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'iel n'était pas bizarre. Si c'était Susie qui l'appelait comme ça, ça irait.

Iel passa le déjeuner à apprendre à Susie plusieurs jeux de cartes pour deux personnes qu'Asriel lui avait enseigné lorsque leur mère les avait tous les deux mis à l'écart après avoir fait trop de bruit. Iel réfléchi à lui apprendre les échecs aussi, mais c'était trop ennuyeux même pour iel. Mais finalement, la cloche retenti. Iels pouvaient entendre les cris à l'extérieur, alors que les élèves reprenaient lentement le chemin du retour en classe. Susie grogna.

"Ugh, allons-y. Au moins tu es dans ma classe cette fois."

Kris désigna une partie de la nourriture qu'iels n'avaient pas réussi à manger, alors qu'iel emballait quelques restes.

"Huh. J'aurais pu jurer que nous aurions pu tout finir... Eh bas, ça veut juste dire que nous aurons quelque chose à grignoter pour plus tard."

Kris acquiesça pour signaler son accord et lui ouvrit la porte. Iel ne savait pas si c'était sa compagnie ou le manque d'appétit lui-même qui avait apaisé sa faim habituelle, mais en tous cas, iel avait sourit tout du long.


End file.
